Ne jamais dire jamais
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash Snarry - La Saint-Valentin approche mais Severus n'a aucune intention d'offrir un cadeau à son amant, même grâce aux conseils plus qu'avisés d'Albus... n'est-ce pas ? Ecrit dans le cadre d'un échange de la Saint-Valentin, pour Piwi-chan.


**Titre :** Ne jamais dire jamais…  
**Pairing :** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour Piwi_chan dans le cadre de l'échange de la Saint Valentin. Je n'écris pas beaucoup de Snarry... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^'

* * *

Dans le bureau du Directeur, l'homme lisait et signait les demandes diverses et variées de ses collègues. Régulièrement, il soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel ou rayait avec rage les demandes incongrues ou parfaitement stupides des nouveaux professeurs. Comme si le professeur Longbottom avait besoin de l'ouverture d'une nouvelle serre - spacieuse et chauffée ? Il ne voulait pas non plus des esclaves pour éventer ses chères plantes !- ou le nouveau garde chasse du collège d'un abri pour dragonneaux… Il faudrait qu'il rappelle à Charlie Weasley qu'il n'était plus dresseur de dragons !

Il fut coupé dans ses rêves de licenciements intempestifs par un éclaircissement de gorge derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Le manège dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'éclaircissement ne se transforme en toux et la toux en presque étouffement. Le Directeur de Poudlard soupira.

« Oui, Albus ? Auriez-vous besoin d'un petit bonbon au citron ? »

Il ne le regardait pas mais il savait, oh oui, il le savait !, que son prédécesseur souriait, les yeux pétillants. Merlin qu'il détestait quand l'homme faisait ça !

« - Non, non, Severus, tout va bien. Je me demandais… »

L'ancien professeur de Potions leva les yeux au plafond.

« - Que vous demandiez-vous ?  
- Qu'allez-vous offrir au jeune Harry pour la Saint-Valentin ?  
- Oh Albus, arrêtez de l'appeler ainsi ! J'ai toujours l'impression en vous entendant que Potter a douze ans alors qu'il en a vingt passés… »

Surtout qu'il n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait… il ne sortait pas avec les enfants ! Il se rappela alors de la question du vieux sénile.

« La Saint-Valentin ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Je ne suis pas un prince charmant et je suis bien désolé de vous l'apprendre mais Potter n'est franchement pas une jeune demoiselle férue de romantisme…  
- Oh, Severus, ce serait si triste que le jeune Harry vous offre un présent et que vous ne lui donniez rien en retour… Ce serait aussi très gênant. »

De nouveau, le Directeur soupira puis grimaça. Potter et lui n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais le jeune homme lui avait en effet fait la désagréable surprise d'avoir un cadeau pour lui à Noël. Bien sûr, Severus n'y avait pas pensé. Potter avait dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Cependant il avait eu l'air déçu. L'homme renifla. Le Survivant aurait pourtant dû être déjà heureux qu'ils se fréquentent, il n'allait pas espérer non plus qu'ils se comportent comme les infâmes créatures qui rôdaient autour d'eux, gloussant comme les tourtereaux idiots qu'ils étaient ! Non, non, non, il n'y aurait pas de cadeaux et pas de festivités pour ce stupide évènement !

« Severus, mon enfant, si vous ne faites pas d'efforts, pensez-vous vraiment que rendre Harry… heureux ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous Albus ? Vous croyez que ce crétin irait voir ailleurs à cause d'un cadeau ? Et bien soit… Bon débarras ! »

L'homme se leva et, d'un pas rageur, s'éloigna du tableau et de son occupant si perspicace. Il renifla de nouveau avec mépris. Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait rien à faire si le grand Potter le laissait tomber pour un autre homme. Quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui. De plus beau. De plus sociable aussi… Enfin, rien de tout cela n'était important ! Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien reprendre le cours normal de sa vie avant l'arrivée de Potter. Rien ne changerait cela et il serait tout à fait heureux ainsi !

Non, il ne s'amuserait pas à jouer à l'amoureux transi pour l'enfant béni du monde sorcier. Jamais !

***

Le mois de janvier se termina et Albus ne dit plus rien. Cependant Severus sentait parfois son regard insistant sur sa nuque. Il ne se laissait pourtant pas démonter. Il n'offrirait rien au Survivant.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs de plus en plus bizarre, souriant et chantonnant gaiement dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui irritait l'ancien Maître des Potions. Plus d'une fois, il lui demanda d'arrêter de siffloter ou de sourire aussi bêtement.

Et puis, il comprit.

Potter allait lui faire une surprise pour la Saint-Valentin.

Severus déglutit. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier le regard déçu du jeune homme le jour de Noël, en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de cadeau pour lui de la part de son amant. Il ne devait pas y penser, ne pas y penser…

Une semaine avant la date fatidique, après la dernière visite d'Harry dans ses quartiers plus aussi inconfortables que les précédents, il s'était enfin décidé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, surtout pas à Albus. D'ailleurs, à part à son ancien ami, il ne savait pas à qui il aurait pu en parler ! Mais cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait demander de conseils à personne non plus… Il soupira. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait un cadeau à quelqu'un, Lily et lui étaient toujours amis. Il lui avait offert un livre sur l'histoire de la sorcellerie au temps de l'Inquisition moldue. Il doutait que Potter appréciât autant cette lecture…

Il chercha une idée, furetant dans les magasins de Hogsmeade qui débordaient de vitrines colorées en rose et pleines de cœur. Affligeant. Même celles de Zonko, racheté par les jumeaux Weasley moins un et un autre rouquin, étaient dans les mêmes tons. Pitoyable. Enfin, il devait vraiment trouver quelque chose à offrir à son… son pe… peti… à son amant.

Assis aux Trois Balais, observant Rosmerta passer de tables en tables, riant et plaisantant comme avant la guerre, Severus se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être offrir une soirée quelque part à Potter. Ici… ou dans l'antre de la Pieddodu… Il grimaça. Tout sauf ça. Il ne pourrait pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

En fait, il ne supportait pas tous ces clichés de dégénérés, les petits cœurs, les cupidons qui volent, les fleurs, les dîners aux chandelles. Avait-il vraiment besoin de se mettre en quatre pour ce crétin de Potter ?

Trois jours avant la date fatidique, il se retenait de s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait finalement cherché des conseils. Demander à un elfe de voler un magazine pathétique d'adolescente à une élève de Poufsouffle ou de Gryffondor avait été pénible… surtout quand celui-ci avait dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois. Lui qui imaginait les jeunes filles comme des créatures pures, innocentes et fades… Il en frissonnait encore d'effroi. Ce qu'il avait eu entre les mains lui donnait de plus en plus d'envie de laisser Rusard faire des inspections dans les dortoirs…

Il avait trouvé quelques idées dans le Ok Sorcière !, dans un article baveux intitulé « Qu'offrir à l'élu de votre cœur ? ». Navrant…

Un dîner romantique. Il avait déjà décidé que non. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner pour l'énergumène.

Des fleurs ? Il ne s'appelait pas Longbottom ! Ni Charlie Weasley à ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans la serre 4 l'autre jour. Beurk…

Des chocolats ? Avait-il envie d'un amant potelé ? Quoiqu'il aimerait parfois que le jeune homme se remplume un peu.

Un album de sa musique préférée… Il hésita. Voulait-il encore entendre cette aberration sonore que son amant osait appeler musique ?

Un vêtement ? Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et puis quoi encore…

Il balaya des yeux la liste de cadeaux plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

Jamais il ne trouverait quelque chose !

***

Le jour même, il était nerveux. Nerveux et très très agacé. Il n'était d'habitude jamais nerveux. Il ne connaissait rien à la nervosité. En général, il était d'un calme plus qu'olympien.

Quand Harry daigna enfin apparaître, il faillit se mettre à hurler. Comme toujours, la star du monde sorcier n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être en retard de cinq minutes et vingt-et-une secondes. Il allait le lui faire remarquer mais il ravala son insulte quand le jeune homme l'embrassa, se collant à lui.

Ils passèrent un long moment à ne faire que ça, Potter assis près de Severus sur le canapé. Ce dernier n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Si le Survivant ne se décidait pas à faire l'échange de cadeaux, il commencerait lui !

D'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître un long paquet. Le plus jeune écarquilla des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus leva les yeux au plafond. Il fallait bien sûr ne pas compter sur l'intelligence suprême du golden boy.

« - Un elfe dansant une gigue… A ton avis, Potter, qu'est-ce que ça peut être !? »

Le dit Potter sourit avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur la bouche de son amant.

« - Un cadeau ! » cria-t-il, tout en s'asseyant sur le sol pour défaire le paquet.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un o, que Severus trouva charmant, si toutefois il arrivait à trouver quelque chose charmant, devant le balai qu'il tenait délicatement entre les mains. La dernière génération de Nimbus.

« Oh, Sev, merci merci merci !!! »

Le jeune homme posa délicatement le balai avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

« Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais merci ! Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire pourquoi…  
- Pourquoi ? »

Severus savait que le Survivant n'était pas très intelligent mais à ce point…

« - Et tu me le demandes !  
- Mais… Oh… La Saint-Valentin ?  
- Bien sûr, la Saint-Valentin ! »

Et c'est là que l'ancien Maître des Potions comprit ! Si Harry ne lui avait encore rien donné, c'est qu'il n'avait rien pour lui. Il se prit le visage dans les mains. Quel abruti !

« Sev, je suis désolé… Comme… comme pour Noël, tu disais que tu ne voulais rien de ma part, j'ai pensé que…  
- Non, non, tu as raison. Je…  
- Merci. Cela m'a beaucoup touché. »

Harry embrassa de nouveau l'homme. Celui-ci fit tout pour détourner l'attention du plus jeune de son cadeau impromptu.

Et il réussit assez bien…

Quelques temps plus tard, après une sieste plus que crapuleuse, les deux hommes se trouvaient couchés l'un près de l'autre dans le lit.

« Si tu veux, demain, je peux essayer de te trouver quelque chose pour…  
- Non ! Plus de cadeaux ! Avec ce balai, je t'ai offert des cadeaux pour les quinze prochaines années ! Non les vingt ou trente prochaines ! Alors, fais-moi plaisir, ne parlons plus de ça d'accord ? »

Severus grimaça en voyant le sourire éclatant du plus jeune. Quelque chose clochait.

« - C'est pas grave… »

Le Directeur soupira en entendant le gloussement de Potter.

« - Quoi encore ?  
- Trente ans… c'est vrai ? Tu nous vois ensemble aussi longtemps ? »

Severus secoua la tête en dénégation et se crispa. Cette histoire lui jouait vraiment des mauvais tours. Il voulut se taper le crâne contre le montant de son lit quand il se rappela. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Oh non, c'était celle de Dumbledore. Cet homme, même mort, arrivait toujours à lui pourrir la vie !

Il nota alors le regard de myope que Potter posait sur lui. Le même qu'il avait lors de Noël dernier. Le même qui faisait se tordre son estomac et lui bloquait la gorge.

« Tu n'as pas… tu n'as pas envie qu'on soit ensemble aussi longtemps ? »

Le plus vieux observa le plafond. Il ne devait plus fixer son amant sinon il allait faire une bêtise. Cependant, il sentait les yeux de Potter sur lui, les grands yeux verts de Potter. Il soupira et hocha la tête affirmativement. Etrangement, il avait très envie de partager le reste de sa vie avec cet espèce de crétin. Le jeune homme sourit et se cala contre son ancien professeur.

Celui-ci se sentait finalement comme un de ces imbéciles heureux qui avaient fêté ce jour avec ardeur. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas non plus perdant. Il esquissa un sourire mais se reprit très vite. Il bougea son bras pour déloger Potter de son épaule. Il détestait quand le golden boy lui ronflait dans les oreilles !


End file.
